


The Five - Part 6

by HazelBite



Series: The Five [6]
Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Discrimination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Casers find their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five - Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #5: "ano sa" ("hey, you know....")

They took an anonymous little planet jumper that had been used by the resistance. Harlan really hoped that no one found out about this new ship otherwise they would have to ditch it somewhere and he really didn't want to try their luck at finding another one.

A ping came through Radu's comp soon after they left Earth's pull and Suzee's face appeared on the small view screen.

“Hello boys,” she drawled, her usual way of greeting them. “Change of plans. Don't worry, Bova did something to scramble the signal.”

“What happened?” Rosie asked, leaning over Radu's shoulder.

“I may have raised the orange flag over Bova's house,” Suzee replied with a hint of a smirk. “We managed to sneak out without anyone following us, though.”

“Where are you now?” Harlan asked.

“Heading to his family's place on Pluto, security code is everyone's favorite android!”

&&&

“Well, if it isn't the most wanted man in the entire System,” Bova commented as they exited the jumper.

“What do you mean?” Radu asked warily.

“Your arrest warrant just came over the official feed,” Bova replied flipping his comp around to show them. “Looks like you're worth quite a lot of credits.”

Bova seemed impressed but Harlan glanced over at Radu, who looked stricken.

Radu managed to squeak out an “excuse me” in a small voice before disappearing inside.

“What did I say?” Bova asked and Rosie smacked him on the arm. 

“You've still haven't learned, have you?” she said. Bova shrugged.

“I'll talk to him,” Harlan said quickly. 

Harlan found Radu in a small sitting room off the entryway; he was slumped on the couch with his head in his hands. Harlan lowered himself down next to him, quiet. Years of living with Radu had taught him when silence works best. He waited, staring blankly out at the stars through the tall windows, trying to ignore the faint throbbing coming from his injured shoulder.

“This has gotten way out of hand,” Radu mumbled before too long.

“If it makes you feel any better, I saw my name on that list too,” Harlan said lightly, his way of telling him that he wasn't in this alone. It was a credit to their understanding of each other that Radu let out a soft puff of air in agreement instead of getting offended. 

“Let's just hide out here for a while and if it gets to be too much, we'll take off like we planned,” Harlan said. Radu lifted his head up, relief evident.

“You don't think that's too close to running away?” Radu asked, hesitant.

“I'd prefer to think of it as having an adventure,” Harlan replied with a little laugh.

The rest of the group found them there a short time later, Harlan reclining lazily on the couch, head pillowed on Radu's lap, fingers resting lightly against Radu's hand on his chest.

Bova looked appropriately apologetic as Rosie stared meaningfully at him. She cleared her throat and Bova sighed.

“Hey, you know...” he began, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn't think it would bother you that much or I wouldn't have said anything,” he said to Radu. 

Luckily, they all knew this to be the apology he meant it to be and Radu gave him a small nod, lips quirking slightly.

They fell into the easy chatter and camaraderie that always existed between them even after being separated for a while. There was something familiar in them all banding together against outside influences. No one even suggested turning on the news feed.

"Do you sometimes wish we were back on _The Christa_ , exploring new worlds and not being mobbed every hour of the day?" Suzee said sometime later, after Rosie had caught them all up on what had happened on Earth and had sent Harlan through Bova's medic chamber to heal his shoulder. 

Everyone else nodded silently and Harlan said, suddenly struck by a thought, "I think I can get us a ship."

&&&

His uncle's space port was located on Ceres – the dwarf planet between Mars and Jupiter – which was lucky since Harlan had doubts about landing anywhere larger. He hadn't seen his mother's brother since they had first arrived back in the System but Harlan knew he could count on his support.

By unspoken agreement, they all accompanied him. Harlan was worried about the people who worked for his uncle recognizing them, but Bova managed another scrambled message so that when they landed, only his uncle Ion was waiting for them in the landing bay.

“It's good see you again,” Harlan said nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets, waiting for any kind of reply. He was taken by surprise as his Uncle reached out and pulled him into a hug.

“Why did you never visit before now?” Ion asked gruffly as Harlan felt the air get squeezed out of him.

“I'm sorry, I know I should have,” Harlan replied, gripping the back of his uncle's jacket.

“It's alright,” Ion said kindly, leaning back and smiling at him. “You're here now. Do you need a place to stay?”

Harlan shook his head. “This is only a short visit,” he replied. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“Well, come in then,” Ion said, gesturing for him to follow. He paused to glance over at Radu, who was hovering a few feet behind them with the others, “and tell your friends they can join us.”

&&&

“You must be Radu,” Ion said warmly. “I'm pleased to finally meet you,” he reached out to shake his hand and Radu only hesitated a moment before accepting it.

“Thank you, sir,” Radu said, relief evident. 

“So what is it that you need?” Ion said finally, after introductions had been made all around. He turned to look at Harlan.

“A ship,” Harlan replied. “I'm sure you know about what's been going on,” at his uncle's nod, Harlan continued, “we need to get out of here for a while until it all dies down but we can't do that without an interstellar ship.”

“I knew you would come for it,” Ion said absently, almost to himself. “I have just the one,” he told them, “come with me.”

He led them out into the main hangar and through a side door. Ion had to type in a key before they could get inside; the room was dark and Harlan felt Radu crowd up behind him. He couldn't see anything past the fall of light through the door.

“I kept it in its current condition,” Ion informed them and Harlan could hear him moving along the side wall just inside the room. “Watch your eyes,” he told them before flicking the light switch.

Harlan blinked and heard Radu gasp behind him. 

“It's her,” Radu said softly and Harlan found himself looking up at the ship that had been his home more than any other place he had ever lived. It was _The Christa_ , just as he remembered.

&&&

“You've got to be joking,” Bova said, shocked. Harlan turned and saw the disbelief on Bova's face. Suzee had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and Rosie was smiling, looking like she was about to cry at the same time.

“I don't understand,” Harlan said, “the last I remember she was taken to be picked apart and studied.”

Ion smiled at him, “who do you think happened to be part of the crew assigned to take her apart?”

“But you never said...” Harlan began.

“I was never allowed to, but now...” Ion sighed, craning his neck to look up at the ship. “We were never able to figure it out. Somehow, she shut herself down and no one could even get onto her. They lost immediate interest and I offered to store her here. As far as I know, they've given up on the project.”

A low hum filled the room before Harlan could reply and he looked over to see Radu standing next to the ship. He had laid one hand on the hull and Harlan knew that's why the noise had started. Harlan joined him, placing his hand next to Radu's to feel the familiar hum reverberate up his arm. He swore he could feel it through his entire body.

He grinned at Radu who said, almost reverently, “she remembers us.”

“How could she forget?” Harlan replied with a chuckle, feeling inexplicably giddy.

Harlan gripped Radu's free hand and squeezed. They were so entranced that they barely noticed the others joining them and laying their hands on the ship alongside them. The noise got louder and the ramp began to descend. 

Harlan turned back to Radu and pulled him in with their joined hands, letting go and laying his own along Radu's jaw. He kissed him softly and could practically feel the relief radiating off Radu. Neither of them took their hands off of _The Christa_.

“We can do this, we can get out of here,” Harlan told him, inches away, thumb moving gently, “it will be just like the old days.”

“No,” Radu said, reaching up and covering Harlan's hand with his own, eyes alight with happiness, “it will be even better.”

Harlan couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck this out, I apologize for being a slow writer! This was a lot of fun to write and I especially enjoyed looking up names of moons for locations (they're all real!). 
> 
> I had some backstory about Harlan's uncle who fell in love with an imprisoned Andromedan who was later killed during the war - which is why he's sympathetic toward Harlan and Radu (Harlan knows the story which is why he felt safe going to him) - but I couldn't find the room to add it to the final draft. Also, I know it wasn't too clear during the story but hostility is still abundant even though the war has been over for years and I wanted it to be a sort of conspiracy that the UPP used as justification for destroying Andromeda (which was mentioned briefly and becomes relevant in the potential sequel). Unfortunately, I'm not very good at writing politics...
> 
> The potential sequel I have in mind takes place a year or two later but I'm not promising anything at the moment because it's only a vague idea. I also want to write a prequel about Harlan and Radu getting together in this universe but that's even more vague than the sequel.
> 
> Thank you for reading and keeping this fandom alive :D
> 
> Added 6/8/13:  
> I wanted to post a few things I had going around in my head about The Five series.
> 
> \-- There were a couple Doctor Who references thrown in I forgot to mention, such as: the Space Whales that Rosie was trying to save and the University of Mars shout-out.
> 
> \--Bova's family is really well off which is why he has expensive technology like a frequency scrambler and medic chamber, (I needed Harlan with two good arms for the final scene). They do not have an interstellar ship, however, just a bunch of planet jumpers.
> 
> \-- I like creating/writing about cultures (I'm an archaeologist :D) so I made up a few things about Andromedans.
> 
> 1: The greeting of outstretched open palms shows that the person is not carrying any weapons and will be honest in all discussions. 
> 
> 2: Covering one's ears is a sign of high respect because it symbolizes trust by cutting off one of their most valuable senses and making themselves vulnerable to the other person.
> 
> 3: The gesture of solidarity is fairly new since it represents being chained at the wrists. It came into being during the war and was quite a popular way of giving hope to other Andromedans by showing them they were not alone. Radu knows it because it was taught to every young Andromedan after the war was over. This symbol on an orange background stands for hope and optimism.
> 
> 4: Andromedans mate for life but can be called upon to use their DNA for the next generation along with someone deemed suitable. It's all very clinical and they might not even meet the other person. Very rarely is their own mate chosen and the young are not raised by the genetic parents, although very strict genealogical records are kept.
> 
> 5: Speaking in the low register only Andromedans can hear is used during formal occasions where only Andromedans are present. It's considered rude in mixed company.
> 
> 6: Radu wears gloves in the TV series to makes sure he doesn't accidentally injure someone or break something with his strength. He doesn't wear them as much now because he's older and has much better control over that. Due to his beliefs (which is referenced in the [Space Cases Bible](http://www.spacecasestv.com/radu.html)), he usually only wears gloves in public since skin, except for the face, is not really supposed to be exposed.


End file.
